


Magnus' Magical, Sparkling Friendships

by Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Series: December 2018 Multifandom Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Relationships, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/Erin%20Silverlight-Rey
Summary: So I'm a day behind on my December prompts. Day 2's prompt was "All The Sparkles" When Magnus is alone and unwilling to prepare for the holidays, Clary, Isabelle and Madzie help. They show him what truly sparkles.





	Magnus' Magical, Sparkling Friendships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmichelle312](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/gifts).



Magnus loved the holidays, but he hated being alone. Alec was busy fighting off demons, but that was something Magnus had expected. Alexander had responsibilities at the Institute. Even though he had accepted that, Magnus was not the person to spend time alone. Especially not with the holiday approaching. He still had not found a gift suitable for his boyfriend, but really, what did a person—or warlock, in this case—get a Shadowhunter for Christmas? 

Not wanting to think about it anymore, Magnus decided he needed a distraction. Fortunately for him, a portal opened, and in moments he heard a joyous shout of his name. 

"Magnus!" He was immediately tackled with hugs. What surprised him even more were the two voices that followed. 

"Alec insisted that it wouldn't be safe for Madzie travel by herself, and she wanted to see you.", Isabelle explained. Clary nodded. It shocked Magnus that someone had allowed both Clary and Isabelle to come with Madzie. Were they not needed at the Institute?

"Biscuit! Isabelle! It's good to see you both. Thank you for bringing my favorite little warlock for a visit." Clary chuckled at the nickname. It warmed her heart when Magnus called her that. 

"Good thing Madzie portaled us here. It's getting chilly.", Isabelle whispered, a slight shiver in her voice. Magnus' face brightened. Perhaps the three could give him a hand. At the least, they would be good company, and he wouldn't feel lonely anymore. With a slight rush of air, there was Christmas music playing in the apartment. 

"Christmas is coming!", Madzie cheered. 

"Indeed, it is. So why don't you three help me decorate? I need to get a little cheer going in this house. Please. I could do it magically, but it's not the same." Clary glanced at Isabelle. Alec had given them the afternoon off, so there was no reason to refuse Magnus' invitation. Isabelle laughed, the clarity ringing like a bell. 

"We'll help, Magnus."

"On two conditions.", Clary warned. Three sets of eyes looked at her in curiosity. She grinned. There were few things she needed to convince her to help decorate Magnus' loft. Despite being a Shadowhunter now, Clary had kept up a few traditions from her mundane life. They kept her grounded. 

"Name them.", Magnus offered, though he was sure he already knew what they were. 

"One: you magic us in a few things: A tree, and extra decorations. Things that mean something to you. Two: We need some hot chocolate. My mom had a great recipe. It's one of the few mundane things I still do with her and Luke, out of tradition. 

"Deal. I can also magically bring you anything you need. That is as far as I can bend. We will need tinsel, and ornaments."

"Sparkles!", giggled Madzie. Isabelle softly sighed at her enthusiasm. Simon loved sparkles too. She almost wished he could be there, but he was on tour again, and would be back just before the holiday. Clary put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Come on, Izzy. Let's help. Before they do it all with magic." Isabelle set down her cocoa, taking off her boots.

"These were not a smart choice. Heels and decorating don't mix."

"I tried to warn you.", Clary admonished. Soon the four of them were laughing and smiling as they struggled with tinsel. Magnus had refused to help. Madzie had found her way into a pack of glitter, which Magnus tried to keep from scattering. A few hours later, they were enjoying more music and cocoa, and grinning at a finished tree.

"Look at all the sparkles!", Madzie sighed, her eyes heavy. 

"Yeah, it's pretty. Perfect for you too, Magnus."

"Thank you, biscuit."

In that moment, he realized how fortunate he was. He had the most loyal friends; he had love. His life had all the magic and sparkles he would ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments, however, the author also knows that sometimes a commenter may not want a response for several reasons. If this is the case for you, please sign your comment with < whisper > . I will appreciate your feedback, but will not personally respond to comments signed with . < whisper >


End file.
